


Romance of Oof.

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Romance, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soviet Womble x Cyanide - Freeform, Soviet womble - Freeform, SovietCyanide - Freeform, Sovietwomble - Freeform, argument about feelings, but its fine, romantic research, soft, soft cuddle, twat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Soviet just wanted something... more meaningful, something that wasn't about sex... But he knew Cyanide wasn't wired like that, he... felt so alone, he'd thought about this before but honestly just ignored it until now.
Relationships: SovietCyanide - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Please don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> This work, like all my works, about Sovietwomble and Cyanide are *not* about them IRL, but their internet personas and its set in AU (Alternative Universe).  
> Basically, im not saying Cy should dump Maja and go on a rainbow trip with Womble -.-  
> -This is not like the whole Pewdiepie / Cry and Marzia nightmare (you know, where people sent death threats to Marzia, bcuz they're fucking idjits)-
> 
> That being said, hope you enjoy this funky fic! ;D
> 
> Normal people with the title names: Lets go with something that makes sense and logical  
> me: hehe ''romance of oof''

"You **_only_** think about sex!" Womble got up from his sofa, Cyanide had stuck his hand down Soviet's pants while watching a movie. "What? No I don't"  
"What else do you do, that's _not_ sexual" the brit felt a roller coaster of emotions, "well... _uh..."_  
"Yeah?" Womble's face had twisted to a sarcastic broken, "don’t do that..."  
"Do what?"  
"Don’t _look_ at me like that" Cyanide got up, he tried to reach for the other, but Womble moved backwards and shook his head. _"Womble--"_  
"I want you to _leave."_ Soviet walked over to the door, refusing to look at his boyfriend. "What? Womble you _can’t_ be serious--"  
" **Leave.** " Cyanide picked up his things in defeat and walked over, "Womble... please-- I-I'll do better, don’t make me leave-"  
"Just go dude..." Soviet had to push the other out and closed the door, Cyanide heard the door lock, he stood there for a solid 5 minutes trying to figure out _what exactly_ happened, the walk home was left to heavy thinking. Womble saw Cy leave the building and not before then did he break down, Lulu was at his mum's, which he _greatly_ regretted now.  
He just wanted _something..._ more meaningful, something that wasn't about _sex..._ But he knew Cyanide wasn't wired like that, he shouldn't have yelled at him but he... felt so alone, he'd thought about this before but honestly just ignored it.  
  
  
**~**  
  
The next few days Cyanide tried to call and text him, but Soviet had nothing to say to him. He gamed with the clan, it was planned ahead of time. The clan knew they were together but had asked them to keep it at a minimum with the _flirting_ and _innuendos,_ Stealth texted Womble _'Cyanide says he can’t reach you, said you guys had a fight, You good?'_ Of course, Cyanide had told someone, _**god forbid**_ their problems be kept _between_ them, he felt angry thinking about it.  
In the game Womble talked to Cy like he used to before they started dating, _which the other was not happy with..._  
He tried to text the brit but it was left _completely_ ignored, he couldn’t take it... Stealth had suggested what Womble might be referring to, but Cy felt it wasn't right...  
  
_"Soviet..._ why aren't you answering me?" he didn’t mean to say it _that_ loudly, Stealth picked up the energy right away _"Cyanide..._ not here"  
"What's going on?" Tom asked, _"nothing"_ Womble replied, voice stern. "Oh ‘nothing’? _Fuck,_ are you fucking serious?! **'Nothing'**!?"  
"Cyanide! _Stop,_ the rules--" Stealth tried, " **Fuck the rules!** "  
  
Womble refused to have this conversation, he left the call, _"fucking...."_ Soviet's voice cracked and felt his face heat up and soon tears escaped.  
_"Cyanide,_ you can’t--, fuck. You guys **_need_** to work this out, you _can’t_ bring it here... _neutral ground_."  
"Did Womble leave? Seriously what the shit is going on?" Edberg spoke loudly, "guys... _Sorry..._ I'm just... _exhausted,_ sorry Stealth I won’t do it again..."  
"Let's talk this over on private, guys we'll be right back" Stealth removed himself and Cyanide.  
  
"Okay dude, that was _**not**_ okay, you basically attacked Womble, in front of _everyone..."_  
_"...I know"_ Cyanide mumbled, "it's been a week, and I don’t even know what I did"  
"Cyanide, from what you told me, and _by god I wish you didn't_ \--" Cy could hear the shivers in Stealth's voice, "you _gotta_ be romantic."  
The indian rubbed the back of his neck "romance? Womble? _Eh,_ I don’t think that's it, he doesn’t _really_ seem like the guy to--"  
" _... seriously?_ You've known him the longest. He's **absolutely** the guy who'd want to be _romanced,_ I'm gonna regret asking this but... How exactly did this... _start?"_ Stealth tried not to sound as _uncomfortable_ as he felt, "what the, relationship?" He wasn't really sure... it was mostly just jokes and then _one day..._ He noticed Womble acting _different_ and after a few ciders... well, _Cyanide felt different.  
  
_ "Kinda... _accidentally?_ Ciders and then just..."  
"So who asked?"  
"Well, nobody _really_ outright said _'hey wanna be my boyfriend'_ , somethings led to this and that and it just... felt right?" Cy felt it was a weak explanation, but it was the truth. "This is like some... _chickflick_ bullshit" Cy had to agree, "never have I felt so offended with something I 100% agree with."  
"Woo him, that's what you gotta do, if there wasn’t romance in the beginning, and all you do is.. _._ Well frankly… _Soviet is right"_  
"...I didn't sign up for this" Cyanide spun around in his chair, feeling more exhausted than before. "You did sign up for this, you're boyfriends. That includes romance you fucking idiot", "okay look... Google this, alright? I'll go back to the clan and you-- fucking study, and fix this." Stealth sighed. ".... okay" he replied defeated, "good. Bye"  
"Bye..."  
  
**~**  
  
"How... to... romance... your... partner-" he typed in, "mostly _straight_ articles... But I guess that's good enough" Cyanide scrolled through the page, he could go to the second page but... he wasn't a _psychopath._ " **'41 ways to romance your husband...'** _whatever_ let's go"  
"This is a _bullshit_ article! _What the shit_ \-- _sexist_ fucking-- never mind, **_next_** article!"

Cyanide spent a good few minutes going through different articles and tried to phrase his question as close to the situation as possible. Eventually he took quizzes... **Buzzfeed quizzes.** "Okay... _third_ quiz... let's go... _'how often do you talk about them?'_ , well... often? We're in the same clan... " He scratched his head, he felt dumb... "should I just... _go over there?_ Flowers in hand? Ask him on a date? Make him dinner?... eugh no, _too_ basic"  
" _'you're in love'_... wait... _what??"_ He pushed himself away from his desk, _"no,_ okay listen here _BuzzFeed--"_ Cyanide pointed at his screen aggressively "I don’t... _love him_ , I like him _**yes**_ but, not _like..."_ he trailed off, his face lost all colour "you're a _quiz!_ You can’t tell me _what_ I feel, you know what? **This is bullshit.** "  
For the first time in a while, Cyanide went for a hike, he needed to clear his head.

  
**~**

**  
**  
"Womble, Cyanide is going _crazy..._ Can you **please** just talk to him--" Stealth felt sympathetic, he'd been told himself he wasn’t romantic at one point.  
"What do you mean 'crazy'?" The brit tried to sound as uncaring as possible, but his interest was piqued, "I mean... _fuck dude,_ I talked to him and, for your and the clan's sake... Just talk it out." Stealth felt a headache creep on, "neither of you are allowed to game with the clan before you sort this out."  
_"Stealth-"_ Womble was shocked, he couldn't be serious? " **That's final.** " He left the call, _"shit"_ Soviet cursed, guess he had to talk to the idiot. It seemed like Cyanide had received the same message from Stealth, or well... _Order._  
Soviet was making tea as he heard a gentle knock, he dreaded to open it... He didn't feel for being social but opened it nevertheless, "Cyanide..." The Indian stood in the doorway, he was wearing jeans and a poorly tucked in shirt, complete with a tie; Womble was sure he once saw it in a _reject_ box in Cy's closet.  
  
Cyanide slowly presented the flowers that he held behind his back, "hi Womble... Can I come in?" He said in defeat, _puppy eyes activated._  
"I guess..." Womble showed him inside, "you look nice", Cyanide blinked and smiled weakly "r-really?"  
_"Why_ are you-" he gestured at the other's outfit, "dressed up? _Going somewhere?"_ He hoped for a _specific_ answer, but he knew Cy wouldn't say it. "I came to see _you."_  
"... did you _also_ get yelled at by Stealth?" His tone sour.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He said if we don’t _'mend things'_ we're not allowed back into the clan" Soviet shrugged, it was frankly embarrassing. "What? _Seriously?"_  
_Wait..._ what? Why else was he here? Before Womble could ask him, the kettle _shrieked,_ he looked at Cy as he went to take it off the stove, "want a cup?" He gestured, "yes please... Womble, I have things to say", he sat down in the sofa and Soviet joined him.

-


	2. Romance is hard... No Cy not that kind of hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance articles are shite. :)  
> But luckily ✨Love✨ isn't.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither really drinking the tea, Womble finally took a sip, ‘’oh…’’   
Cy looked at him, Soviet smiled weakly _‘’it’s_ _cold’’,_ the tense feeling faded from the room, both smiling lightly.  
‘’Okay so, what’s the—‘’ he gestured at Cyanide, ‘’reason or… _Things_ you had to talk to me about?’’ He truly wished but it had to be some sort of… _Trick._  
‘’I’ve done research.’’   
_‘’What.’’_  
‘’I read a bunch of bullshit articles about _err…_ relationships and stuff’’ Cyanide rubbed the back of his neck, ‘’and some _actually_ had, good advice’’  
Womble narrowed his eyes, so that’s what this was all about. ‘’Really? What kind? Like the _flowers_ and the… **fucking** _dress up?’’_ Voice harsh on the words, ‘’so this is practically a _copy paste?_ **Great.** _**Thanks.**_ ’’  
‘’I’m sorry…’’ the Indian looked sincere, his energy gentle, ‘’I’m not the best boyfriend, and it’s not that I _only_ think with my dick—‘’  
‘’But _most_ of the time.’’ Womble added.  
‘’Well yeah, but have you seen _yourself?_ Heh…’’   
  
The eyebrow rise guaranteed that this _**wasn’t**_ the time for those comments, ‘’right, so, you’re right and if you give me a chance, I will prove to you that I can…’’  
Womble sunk his shoulders, he felt heavy, ‘’I don’t want you to _change…_ Just…’’  
‘’ **I’ll improve** , but you… I _sort of_ need your…’’ It was as if he was choking on the word, Soviet knew on what word.  
‘’You can do it.’’ He teased.  
‘’H-help’’ he clenched his jaw, ‘’I need _your_ help with the, err… Improving- _thingy_ …’’ Face contorting into discomfort, imagine that the _oh so holy Cy_ had to ask for help, _illogical._ But lov--… _Liking someone a lot_ , makes you do crazy things.  
  


‘’Sooo… _Now_ what?’’ He looked at Womble with his puppy eyes ™, it either got Womble frustrated or weak in the knees… The _latter_ this time… Darn you feelings!!  
‘’I guess… Dating things?’’ Womble shrugged, ‘’google?’’ The brit shrugged.  
‘’…Is it just straight up ‘how to’?’’  
‘’I mean we just have see?’’  
  
Cyanide _stealthfully_ scooted closer, ‘’how… to... be… romantic in a...’’ Soviet felt his cheeks flush, ‘’relationship.’’  
 **‘’7 thoughtful ways to be more romantic’’** Cyanide scoffed, ‘’I wasn’t gonna stand outside your place with a boombox anyways… It would be a _Bluetooth speaker_ , get with the times article!’’  
Although the atmosphere was calmer, they weren’t as tense as earlier, _yet_ both their heart almost jumped out their chests.  
‘’Cyanide! Stop scrolling down the page!’’  
‘’But _I wanna_ see the _good parts!’’_  
‘’You _bloody_ baby—Give me that’’, he grabbed the phone, _shuffling away,_ ‘’you’ve lost google privileges’’   
Cyanide started the face program, pout _level 2_ , eyes going wet, _sniffles--_  
‘’don’t fake cry, _it’s not cute’’_   
‘’You know _what_ **is** cute?’’ Cy smiled wickedly.  
‘’Don’t!’’ Womble giggled, the other started making kissy noises, _‘’youuuu~’’_  
‘’Let’s just— _Cyanide_ —pff we’re doing work here—‘’  
  
Cyanide moved closer, an attempt to steal a kiss, _mission failed… We’ll get them next time._  
‘’Do you think of yourself as a romantic person?’’ Womble gave Cy a side glare, ‘’I mean, _obviously_ not’’  
‘’Yeah me neither, I'm more than yo—‘’  
‘’You have **never _ever_** given me flowers, Womble. I am _one step_ over you! **I have the high ground!** ’’  
‘’I'm taller than you.’’  
‘’… _What_ does the article say?’’ Cyanide frowned, pretending that he never heard that comment.  
  
They scrolled for a bit, snorting about some of the suggestions, Cy took this more serious than Womble thought… Writing down notes and all.  
‘’What would be a fun activity we could do together… _Other_ than gaming I suppose.’’  
Cyanide smirked, Soviet didn’t even need to ask. _‘’Shush.’’_  
‘’pff, cooking class’’ Womble snorted, ‘’after the _fiction_ you showed me… I never wanna eat _anything_ with cheese _**ever**_ **a** **gain**.’’

 _‘’You big baby,_ you probably couldn’t watch the 3 minutes of _2girls 1cup_ in middle school’’  
 _‘’For your information,_ it was **5 minutes** and I did actually, a challenge by some mates… _**Not**_ a good memory.’’ He shivered, he’d rather think of the _17k fiction_ if he had to.  
  
‘’I’ve got it.’’ Cyanide suddenly said, startling the other, ‘’the _ultimate_ romantic move.’’  
Womble didn’t like this, not _one_ bit.  
‘’If you’re about to say marri—‘’  
''Marriage! Oh… _Why not?_ You’d look _adorable_ in white’’, he looked the brit up and down.  
‘’…You’re being a _pervert_ again.’’  
 _‘’Noo~_ , I was talking about the _**dress,**_ if you’re thinking about something that’s _lewd_ that’s on you~ _Naughty naughty Womble~_ ’’ He wiggled his shoulders.  
Soviet rolled his eyes, ‘’this one says we should ‘befriend other couples’… Do… _Do_ _we know_ any other couples?’’  
Cy shrugged.  
‘’Me neither. Should we ask?’’  
‘’Straight couples? **Yes.** Gay couples? _Ney…_ To my knowledge at least’’ Cyanide sighed, ‘’unless there’s something between _Nevil_ and… _Tom’’_  
They looked at each other, both their bodies felt the shiver.  
  
‘’Hey let’s read that one—‘’  
‘’Do you think _we need it?’’_  
Cyanide gave him the smirk look, ‘’not _really~’’_  
Womble narrowing his eyes, ‘’then we continue reading the articles. About _‘romance’,_ since we’re both idiots.’’  
  
‘’Ooo, say Womble… What do you _love_ about me?’’ He said confidently but he slowly realised he might _get_ what he’s been _giving._  
‘’I don’t… I mean… Your _humour.’’_ He wanted to lie down somewhere… Like in a _puddle._  
‘’Your face is nice.’’ Please, someone snipe him.  
‘’Your…’’ he swallowed, ‘’voice and like, _everything_ really…’’  
Cyanide’s eyes widened, he hadn’t really expected him to say anything… Wait fuck, now he have to say something.  
‘’Lifehack? Well t-they must have something—‘’ Cyanide hijacked the phone away from Womble, _‘’h-hey!’’_  
‘’ **10 keys to a successful romantic relationship’?** Sounds perfect!’’  
Soviet crossed his arms, sticking out his tongue to assert his _bottomness._  
 _‘’Wow,_ right off the bat huh… Well, someone have to say it.’’ Cyanide cleared his throat, Womble wasn’t allowed to read _at all_ , so he had no clue what was happening.  
 _‘’Soviet…’’He_ started, voice shaking, ‘’ **I lo-** ‘’ almost choking on the words, ‘’ _ **love**_ ’’ maybe if he said it slowly Womble would be like a dinosaur and just _not_ hear the words. ‘’ _ **You.**_ ’’  
He started at his boyfriend carefully, no response… Cyanide didn’t really want him to _not_ register the words, _‘’Womble?’’  
_  
Nothing.  
  
 _‘’Earth_ to Womble?’’ He waved his hand in front of the frozen brit, this got his attention, ‘’I'm sorry _what?_ **Right,** _uh,_ love y-you too, _of course’’_  
If they were anime girls, both their cheeks would’ve gone hot pink and maybe _one_ of them would faint.  
  
 _‘’N-next-‘’_ Cy saved them both from blood loss.  
‘’Would you be opposed to _holding hand_ s outside?’’  
Womble thought for a bit, ‘’people know how _you_ look, it would probably be obvious _who I am_ …’’  
 _Right._  
Womble was feeling beyond left out, _maybe this was a bad idea…_  
Suddenly as if Cy would read his thoughts, Womble got dragged closer, arm around his shoulder, his head practically leaning against Cy’s chest. Womble liked this.  
They sat like that for a while, Soviet almost fell asleep, the feeling of slight petting on his arm was comfortable and he _really did_ feel loved… _Maybe this was a genius plan after all._  
‘’I'm getting the general idea from all of these, they seem nice, I like the idea.’’ Cyanide hummed, slowly scrolling down with one hand.  
Womble drifted away, Cyanide could tell from the breathing and nuzzling closer to him, he smiled softly.   
He had been, _in Womble’s words_ , an absolute twat about romance stuff… It was _so_ easy, _simple…_ No wonder he was tired or all the lewd things, healthy mixture. **That’s the _key._**  
The more he read the more he wanted to hit himself in the face, he really had taken Womble for granted… He was beyond lucky…’’

‘’I’ll be better, I promise.’’ Cyanide whispered, Womble made a sleep noise but didn’t show any signs of waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was already writing this chapter before the *cough cough* Reddit post but i just have to finish this quick now ;u;
> 
> Thanks for reading ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Goodbye kitchen, I'll miss you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic dinner for two?   
> Sounds perfect!  
> ..  
> .....  
> ... wait what's that smell?

Cyanide stopped as he heard a soft knock on the door, eyeing it carefully, as if the knocker would be able to feel the irritated energy.  
 _‘’Cyanide…_ When can I come out’’ Womble whined, Cyanide had locked him inside the gaming room, he had ‘romantic plans’, and Soviet couldn’t know what it was… Although he was _definitely_ going to smell it.  
‘’Just play your fishing game or something! I’ll get you when its done!’’  
‘’But _Cy~’’_   
‘’No!’’  
‘’Fine-‘’ A small thud was heard, assuming he softly kicked a box or something, Cyanide went back to his evil plan, and by evil… It was _very_ evil, _beyond_ evil it was... It was... Dinner, he was making dinner, which is evil because he sucks at making dinner and he didn’t want to poison Womble… _Although_ **that** _would_ be evil...  
  
He had already heated the oven at 190 Celsius… He fiddled with the oven, ‘’alright let’s get this show on the road.’’  
Looking at recipe while sorting the ingredients in the correct order, ‘’add mushrooms…’’ Grabbing a few and tossing them in the pan, ‘’pinch of salt… And cook, tossing occasionally—‘’ He imagined how proud Gordon Ramsey would be, ‘’add shallot and cook, stirring occasionally, until mushrooms are golden brown, 2 to 3 minutes…’’ He mumbled, this was one of the _easy_ recipes… _No way_ he could fuck this up… Right?  
  
  
 _‘’Cyaniiiidee~’’_ Small knocks around the door, ‘’I’m _bored’’_  
‘’Stream and chat—‘’  
‘’But they’re _all_ asking about _you—‘’_  
‘’Understandable, I'm _very_ cool, **100%** _cooler_ than you’’ he smirked, he couldn’t help but tell the _truth._  
He finished up and putt he dish in the oven, he walked up to the door, leaned in close, _‘’hey Womble’’_  
He could hear the other lean into the door, ‘’let me out, Cy’’  
‘’If this was _any_ other time, I’d say lewd things’’  
The vibration of his voice echoed through the wood, it definitely sent signals to Womble’s pants.  
‘’I _mean_ —‘’ Soviet started, Cy knew _‘’but_ we’re _not_ doing _that,_ we’re checking out wholesome stuff!’’ He left the door, sounding chipper, if he was going to walk around _half,_ he was for sure going to make Womble do it too.  
  
‘ _’Hey hey hey Womble’’_ , he leaned into the door again, ‘’are you against the door yet?’’  
‘’Yes?’’  
 _‘’Good,_ ok are you ready?’’  
‘’For?’’  
With the power of the high ground… A quick but _strong_ knock on the _middle_ of the door, Womble groaned, _‘’whyyyyy?’’_  
Cyanide fell over cackling, ‘’you seemed like you wanted to attention _there’’_  
‘’Not like that!’’  
He leaned back against the door, ‘’Womble, get down on your knees’’  
  
No response.  
  
‘’Just do it’’  
 _‘’Fiiiine’’_ Womble placed his ear into the door, ‘’now what?’’  
 _‘’Hey how ya doing lil momma let me whisper in ya ear,’’_ he made sure to practically _moan_ into the door, _‘’tell ya something that ya might like to hear—‘’_ He hoped it started Soviet up, but it _definitely_ gave Cy butterflies.  
 _‘’Got a sexy ass body and yo ass look soft~ Mind if I touch it and see if it's soft?’’_ He could picture the scene, _‘’naw I'm just playin less you say I can—‘’_  
 _‘’…You can’_ ’ Womble whispered, _almost_ a moan.  
Cy put his head against the door, ‘’ **fuck.** ’’  
 _‘’Cy…’’_  
He knew that whine…  
He had won… _But at what cost._  
  
‘’ **Shit.** ’’ Cyanide got up and all Soviet would hear was the unmistakable beeping and a loud _‘fssh’_ sound.  
‘’Cyanide?!’’ He knocked on the door rapidly, darn him for leaving the key in on the other side.  
Finally he was let out, he looked at his kitchen being covered in white foam, he looked at Cyanide, _like Mufasa looked at Simba when he was disappointed._  
 _‘’ **Cy**_ …’’ He sighed heavily, he walked closer to his kitchen, veggies on the bench, pan on the oven, he pulled out _whatever_ that had taken fire.  
‘’Did you…’’ He felt almost silly, but then again Cyanide _did_ set his kitchen on fire… ‘’Try to make me dinner? _Can you even cook?’’_  
 _‘’Heeey’’_ Cy pouted, ‘’I looked at a recipe… Also, it’s one of **the** _most_ romantic things to do ok… So _yes_.’’  
Womble nodded silently, ‘’what were you making?’’  
The Indian cleared his throat all dramatically, ‘’Creamy Thyme Chicken with Sautéed Apples and Mushrooms’’, he smirked as if he did not just cause a fire.  
‘’Sounds delicious, maybe **I’ll** make us that one day, while _you_ -‘’ he pointed at the guilty pringles can, ‘’stay in a room, _locked up_.’’  
‘’Kinky~’’  
‘’Shush’’, Soviet picked up his phone and dialled, ‘’hello can I get _a—‘’_  
Cyanide made a surprise Pikachu face, offended he went into the room Soviet was locked in, _totally_ not to fuck with his twitter.  
  


**~**   
  


‘’Cyanide…’’ Womble looked up from his phone, Cyanide’s arm around his shoulder, snuggled up, ‘’hmm?’’ He had his eyes closed, the pizza had killed him, _rip._  
‘’Why does my twitter say, _‘I suck dick’?’’_ He didn’t sound angry just… _Look at all those comments…_  
‘’Oh yeah…’’  
‘’Is _that_ what you did when I ordered food? Really? You utter child, can't leave you alone for a second, can I?’’ He can’t even do anything, even if he deleted it… Someone had definitely screenshotted it.  
‘’But it’s not a _lie_ ~’’   
‘’I hate you.’’ Womble tried to get up but Cy wrapped his arms around him tighter, _‘’I know you mean love~’’_  
He gave in, this was nice, comfortable…  
‘’Hey Cy…’’ Almost a whisper.  
‘’Yeah?’’  
 _‘’Thanks.’’_  
Cyanide smiled, holding him tighter.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please appreciate the research I do, here in case you wanted the food, https://www.womansday.com/food-recipes/food-drinks/a23602206/creamy-thyme-chicken-with-sauteed-apples-and-mushrooms-recipe/
> 
> :) no you dont have to be a woman to eat this, dont worry, I was also confused(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


	4. It was all the cream's fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold air and warm hands <3  
> ...  
> ....  
> No no, warm HANDS, holding HANDS not-- nooo

It was a quiet night, little to no cars out, the only people who were out was those with dogs… _And then_ it was Cyanide and Womble… Huddled up with clothes, because it was _fucking_ cold outside, too cold to bring Lulu for a long walk.  
‘’…Is this _also_ one of those _‘romantic’_ things you read about?’’ Womble groaned, Cy looked at his phone, ‘’ **yes.** ’’ He confirmed, he didn’t even sound like he was freezing.  
Soviet gave in, it was the only way.  
‘’W-what are you doing?’’ Cy looked down, Womble grabbed his hand, as he suspected… Cy was warmer… Does this make Womble the… _Girl?_  
Cyanide smiled weakly, ‘’what if someone sees us?’’  
‘’In these clothes? _Doubtful.’’_  
  
It was getting darker, winter does that… You could _actually_ see the stars, Womble had to admit… It was nice.  
Cyanide pulled him closer, touching shoulder to shoulder, they didn’t really need to talk, this was enough.  
_And yet…_  
‘’One of the other suggestions were camping but, _heh…_ Think it’s too cold for that.’’  
Womble scoffed, ‘’yeah maybe’’  
‘’We could do it inside’’ Cy shrugged, Womble frowned and looked at him, _‘’the tent,_ Soviet. Camping inside? You _perv.’’_  
_‘’Shut up.’’_ He returned to stare at the lake, ‘’have we walked here before? Feels… _Familiar’’_  
Cy looked around, ‘’I don’t think so… But it does feel… _Hey_ -‘’ He stopped and stepped in front of the brit, ‘’have you ever seen _La La Land?’’_  
Womble shook his head.  
‘’Hmm… _Something_ tells me you’d… _Nevermind_.’’ He guided them to a bench, _‘’wait here—‘’_  
‘’Cyan— _aaand_ he’s gone, _great,_ awesome, _cool…_ **Fuck** I'm cold.’’

**~**

‘’Are you Jack from titanic or are you Rose?’’ Cyanide returned, Womble looked like a popsicle, he cleared his throat _‘’Jack.’’_  
‘’Ah…’’ Cy pondered a while, ‘’draw me like one of your French girls, _Soviet~’’_ He nudged the other, he received a groan as response.  
_‘’Here—‘’_  
Womble looked at what he was offering, ‘’you’re mad.’’ He took it, inspected it, ‘’it’s _really_ fucking cold… _Why_ did you think that ice-cream… Why would yo— _it’s those articles_ , isn’t it? _**Cyanide**_ …’’ Soviet turned his body to give Cyanide the full experience of _disappointed ™_ , ‘’ **Cy**.’’ Voice stern.  
_‘’Soviet…’’_ He had to act fast, he didn’t want to feel the shame of this idiotic plan.  
  
  
‘’ **!?!** ’’  
  
  
As if time stood still, Cyanide cringed, he didn’t really think this through, Womble… Was close to _descending_ into the lake, goodbye everyone, he was going to be the new loch ness monster…  
_‘’What._ **Was.** _**That.**_ ’’  
‘’I am **so** _so_ so _sorry_ —‘’  
‘’ **Cy.** ’’  
_‘’…Yeah?’’_  
Womble opened his eyes, cold feeling on his face, _dripping_ off him, ‘’ **run.** ’’  
  


He would _never_ admit that he ran, _maybe_ a quick jog, or a _speed walk_ … Very fast, well, _he_ wasn’t running, **but Soviet was…**  
‘’ **I’M VERY SORRY!** ’’  
_‘’GET BACK HERE_ YOU _**FUCKING**_ —‘’  
As the ice-cream slid off Womble’s face, a few people watched silently as two men ran around a trash bin, ‘’Come here, _**Cy**_.’’  
‘’I am **very _very_** sorry—‘’  
‘’What was your plan, _exactly?’’_  
Cyanide looked at the pair of girls standing on the other side of the road, ‘’hey, ignore _this_ —?!-‘’  
Womble grabbed Cy’s jacket and yanked him towards himself, the girls giggled but went on their way, _‘’W-womble—‘’_  
_To everyone’s surprise,_ Soviet pushed Cy to the ground, and then walked back home.

**~~**

_‘’You know…_ Ice-cream looks good on your face, but **I** _prefer_ —‘’ Cyanide got cut off by the bathroom door being slammed in his face, ‘’I’ll just watch some tv then!’’ He casually went to troll twitter again.  
Womble comes out with a towel around his waist, Cy turns around and groans, ‘’awww, if I knew you were going full shower, I’d ask to join’’, he pouts.  
Womble ignored him, ‘’are you fucking around on my twitter, again?’’ He pushed him out of the way, Cy spinned around, ‘’oh… Wait, are you fucking around on my reddit?!’’  
_‘’Noooo~’'_  
‘’You _absolute_ buffoon, what have you done now…’’ He scrolled down the subreddit, _‘’a fanfiction?’’_  
‘’Read it’’  
‘’After _last_ time? **Absolutely not.** ’’  
‘’You’re no _fun_ ~’’ Cyanide got up, stood there for a bit and yanked the towel away, ‘’ **Cyanide!** ’’ Womble censored himself, ~~_since this is a teen and up story,_~~ he wobbled his way to the living room. ‘’I swear _to_ —Give that back!’’ He tried to grab the towel Cy was dangling in front of him, like a child would a kitten.  
  
‘’I’ve seen you naked a _billion times_ , why are you hiding?’’ He sounded genuinely confused.  
‘’Just give it back _please_ —‘’  
Cyanide dropped it, watching the other carefully as the towel got wrapped around again.  
‘’Soviet…’’ He stepped forward carefully, Womble moved back in surprise, _‘’w-what?’’_  
His right hand caressed Soviet’s face, while sliding the other down to the hip, rubbing in circles on the bone. _‘’Hey’’_ Cy whispered, he looked at Womble so sincere, leaning in slowly, ghosting over the lips, _‘’I love you~’’_ He kissed him before he could get a response, he knew it would be keyboard smash anyways.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) <3
> 
> Stronk.


	5. Rose Petals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the final test... Had Cyanide really improved?
> 
> Or was this the end?

‘’If you let me fall down stairs, or something _equally_ horrible—‘’ Womble held Cyanide’s arm tightly, he was blindfolded, not really his _favourite_ hobby… Seeing how many times Cy had done some… _Food related_ … **_Things._**  
‘’-I know _where_ you live’’ Soviet hoped this was over soon.  
‘’If I had _successfully_ killed you, it _wouldn’t matter_ if you knew or not~’’  
‘’ **That’s not very _reassuring,_ Cy!**’’

Womble was carefully assigned to a seat, blindfold still on, _he feared._  
He smelled… Something…  
‘’What’s that smell… Did you set my kitchen on fire _again??’’_  
‘’You’re _so_ dramatic’’ Cyanide rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath as he took off the blindfold.

The light was sudden, and Womble blinked a few times before the scene in front of him became clear.  
 _‘’Oh…’’_  
It was as if it was taken from a romance movie… Red tablecloth, candles, _fancy’ish_ plates… _Rose petals_ around the plates and candle... Down the floor to the bedroom, 'suspicious' he nodded to himself, Cyanide put the food down.  
 _‘’Is this…’’_  
‘’The food I tried to make the _first_ time? Why yes. But _look,_ not burned!’’ He smiled proudly.  
‘Adorable’, Womble felt his pulse go _nyoom.  
  
_ Cy poured a _‘fancy’_ cider into their glasses, before sitting down.  
‘’Cy…’’ Womble smiled weakly, ‘’this… _Heh’’_  
‘’It’s dumb isn’t it…’’  
 ** _‘’What?_ No!** It’s adorable, you’ve done a lot, _it’s amazing_.’’ Soviet felt awkward, but he _had_ to do this, he held Cy’s hand tightly, _‘’seriously._ **This** is _really_ amazing’’ he confirmed.  
Cyanide’s face flushed, ‘’pff, th-that’s _gay_.’’  
 _‘’You’re_ gay’’ Soviet snorted, Cy raised an eyebrow _‘’I sure fucking hope so_ , now shut up and eat your food.’’  
‘’Yes…’’ Soviet mumbled, waiting for Cy to take a sip, _‘’daddy~’’_  
‘’ **!!** Jesus _fucking—_ I almost got cider up my nose, you fucking-‘’  
 _‘’ahahah!_ Serves you right, you lemon’’ Womble stuck his tongue out, like the responsible adult he is.  
  
‘’Oh my _fuh_ —‘’ The brit practically moaned, ‘’this is the best thing I've _ever_ had in my mouth—‘’  
 _‘’Rude.’’_  
‘’Oh shut it.’’

**~**

Curled up together, Lulu lying at the end of the bed, snoring although it could be mistaken for someone _snorkelling._  
‘’Remember when I said you should have a _tv_ in your bedroom and you said no?’’  
Womble sighed, ‘’yeah?’’  
‘’It’s a lot more comfortable without.’’ Cy wrapped his leg around Womble’s, wrapping himself, as much as he could, around the other.  
‘’Cy… You’re _practically_ an anaconda—‘’  
‘’Are you complimenting my _**dick**?’’_  
‘’Pff, _no_ —w-wait-- _s-stop_ —‘’ Womble tried to wiggle himself free, but it was too late, he was trapped.  
Cyanide planted kisses all over his face, slowly moving down to the neck, pinning him down playfully, ‘’say _pretty please~’’_  
‘’If you leave a _hickey_ I will _**hit**_ you—‘’  
‘’It’s not like you’re on _cam~’’_ Cyanide put force between his lips and Soviet’s neck, a sharp inhale escaped the brit’s mouth, the snorkelling sound came closer, Cyanide let go with a smack, ‘’hey Lulu~’’ he pet her softly, still wrapped around her owner.  
  
‘’Did you _die,_ Soviet?’’ He nudged the other, Womble shook his head, ‘’I'm just _recovering.’’_  
‘’You’re making it seem like I'm a vampire and I just sucked your blood or something’’  
Womble swallowed ‘’blood _sure_ went _somewhere,_ yup.’’  
 _‘’Heh…’’_ Cy gave him a soft peck, ‘’so did I pass?’’ His eyes gentle.  
Womble looked at, exhaling with a smile, _‘’as a man?_ Yeah''  
‘’Soviet…’’  
Womble felt butterflies, ‘’yeah you passed…’’  
Cyanide exhaled as if he had been holding his breath all along, he looked so relieved.  
‘’Did you…’’ Womble cleared his throat, ‘’ _did you think_ I was gonna break up with you _over this?’’_  
Cy’s eyes said it all.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (─‿‿─) <3
> 
> I have a feeling it says something about me that i had to google 'romantic things to do', and any kind of couple stuff...  
> And the whole fic (imo) was just... hmm, something.  
> But I did it!  
> I think...  
> A no smut fic ;w:
> 
> (but maybe i should just stick to it ;u;)

**Author's Note:**

> I want you guys to know that, I do research for my fictions... which means I googled, and I did read articles (and they were bonkers, who writes them??)  
> You can google and you'll find them, i always research... So if you read the cursed fic? ... Imagine my soul rn ._.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this NO SMUT story :3
> 
> You know who you are who said it would be weird if i wrote a fluffy and no smut fic, look what you did xD Are you happy? Bcuz i am :00
> 
> Ive also just decided that Stealth is the most 'adult' and thus he was given the role of being just that :) In case you wondered, which im sure you didn't but there you go ^^


End file.
